The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for displaying records in one or more views and more specifically to methods and systems for transitioning between displayed records and/or between one or more views.
Records are often kept by individuals and organizations to track and/or store various pieces of information. The information found in records is often obtained form various documents or other sources. For example, a company may maintain a database that includes a record of sales of one or more products. Another common type of record that is created and/or maintained is ancestral or genealogical records that include information about individuals and/or family members. These records often include relationship information to identify how records and sub-records are related or connected. These records may include other information as well, such as date of birth, date of death, date of marriage, city and/or state of residence, spouse information, children information, etc.
It is often desired and/or important to visually display how records and/or sub-records are linked or related (i.e., display the connections between records). For example, in genealogical records, it may be helpful to display an individual's ancestors so that users can visually determine how the individual is connected or interconnected with other individuals in the genealogical record. Showing the connectedness of other records may likewise be important, such as the connection between employee records, school records, sales records, company history records, etc. Because of the usefulness of such displays, there is a need in the art for improved ways to display records.